Le lazer game
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Kame presse Jin de sortir. Il a hâte d'aller au lazer game. Cet OS m'a été inspiré par les parties de lazer game que j'ai faites avec mes cousines et des amies  dont Shinamaryllis  pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Pairing : Akame


- Jin, grouille, on a réservé et on va être à la bourre à cause de toi ! T'es pire qu'une fille !

- Oh, Kazu, zen. On a plus d'une heure pour arriver, répondit nonchalamment le plus âgé des deux.

Sans se presser, il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'entrée en s'efforçant d'ignorer les « hayaku ! » impatients de son compagnon. Faire enrager son petit ami dans ces circonstances l'amusait beaucoup, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état d'excitation enfantine.

Tous deux s'engouffrèrent sans tarder dans la voiture du plus jeune et celui-ci accéléra plus qu'il ne devait afin d'arriver plus rapidement, passant même par des sens interdit et des couloirs de bus dans son impatience, tant et si bien qu'une petite demi heure plus tard, dans sa précipitation, le cadet gara le véhicule à cheval sur deux places de parking et s'en éjecta littéralement, avant de faire de tour pour tirer son compagnon hors de sa place.

- Jiiiiin ! T'as décidé de me rendre dingue aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Bah ouais, c'est marrant.

- De quoi ?

- De te voir t'exciter comme un gosse à qui on a promis un tour de manège, s'esclaffa l'aîné.

- Ah t'es con quand tu t'y met ! se renfrogna Kazuya.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kazu, rigola encore Jin en consentant enfin à quitter l'habitacle.

A un rythme effréné dicté par le plus jeune, tous deux cherchèrent l'entrée du lazer game, qui était si bien cachée, qu'ils passèrent devant plusieurs fois sans la remarquer. Ils entrèrent ensuite, montèrent deux longues volées de marches et émergèrent dans une petite salle décorée de façon futuriste avec des lampes métallique d'un style étrange, dans laquelle de petites tables étaient entourées de chaises tarabiscotées d'un effet des plus bizarre. Ils remarquèrent même deux jeux de fête foraine qui trônaient dans un coin.

- Bonsoir, on a réservé pour deux personnes au nom de (il baissa la voix au cas où) Kamenashi, dit-il à l'homme assis derrière le comptoir vitré.

- Ah il ne manquait plus que vous ! s'exclama ce dernier. Les autres sont déjà dans la salle de briefing.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'on serait en retard, Bakanishi ! s'agaça Kazuya en fusillant son petit ami du regard.

- Allez-y, je vous en prie, fit encore l'homme.

Tous deux pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce presque entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité et, tandis qu'ils s'équipaient de harnais bardés de détecteurs, l'animateur leur expliqua qu'ils n'étaient que quatre pour cette session, puis leur indiqua comment utiliser les armes laser, avant de leur recommander de bien mémoriser les pseudos notés sur l'écran à cristaux liquides intégré à leur plastron. Amusé, Kazuya nota qu'il était « Superman », tandis que Jin était « Godzilla » et que tous deux représentaient l'équipe verte.

Une sirène retentit alors, donnant le signal du départ en mission pour les deux équipes adverses. Pris au jeu dès le départ, Akanishi et Kamenashi s'élancèrent comme des commandos au son d'une musique électronique assourdissante et se précipitèrent dans le labyrinthe de parois en bois plongé dans une semi pénombre. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ne trouvant pas leurs adversaires, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se placer en embuscade et trouvèrent le coin idéal : un petit renfoncement, au milieu de l'aire de jeu, sans meurtrière dans leur dos. Ils ne pourraient pas les manquer s'ils passaient à leur portée. Ca allait saigner.

L'exigüité de l'endroit contraignit le plus jeune à appuyer son dos contre le buste de son aîné et, alors qu'il regardait prudemment sur la gauche du panneau qui le dissimulait, il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de son compagnon. D'un bras, celui-ci l'enlaça par la taille, le faisant sursauter et susurra à son oreille :

- Toi, moi, du noir, de la proximité… ça me donne des idées…

- Hein ? s'étonna le cadet. Ici ? Mais t'es dingue, y'a… les autres. Enfin l'autre équipe peut…

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné se mit à suçoter et mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille de son compagnon, provoquant immédiatement une réaction.

- Mmmmh… gémit Kazuya en fermant les yeux. Jin…

Encouragé, l'interpelé défit les boucles qui maintenaient le harnais de son compagnon en place et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, le laissant tomber au sol, avant de faire glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit ami, caressant avec délices la peau douce de son ventre, puis remontant sur sa poitrine. Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, ses pouces vinrent titiller ses tétons, les faisant rouler pour les faire durcir.

- Aaaah, Jin… Mmmmh… gémit de nouveau Kazuya, déjà parti bien loin du lazer game pour lequel il était venu.

- Oui, Kazu… Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi ? murmura Akanishi en plaquant son bassin déjà excité contre ses fesses. Et plus tu gémis, plus mon envie grandit.

Tout en parlant, il déboucla la ceinture de Kame et défit son pantalon, avant de glisser la main dans son boxer pour caresser son membre qui se réveillait peu à peu sous ses doigts experts.

- Mmmmh… Jin… geignait le cadet, le souffle court. Mmmmh, continue…

Les caresses se firent plus insistantes, plus langoureuses, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, faisant grogner de frustration leur destinataire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? râla-t-il à mi voix.

- Patience, mon Kazu, fit Jin sur le même ton, avant de retirer lui aussi son plastron.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant son cadet et fit glisser sa virilité hors de sa gangue de tissu humide, avant de l'effleurer des doigts, passant légèrement le pouce sur son extrémité plus sensible, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Un sourire aux lèvres, il fit courir son index sur toute la longueur du sexe offert et apprécia de le sentir frémir.

- Mmmmh, Jin, arrête de jouer… supplia Kazuya, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

- Tu veux quelque chose, peut-être ?

- Jin, s'il te plait…

Cédant à la supplique, le plus âgé referma sa main sur le membre de son compagnon et y imprima de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui le firent gémir. Mais bien qu'il apprécie ces caresses, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait plus, tellement plus.

- Jin… Je me fous de ta main…

- Tu préfère autre chose ? Ca par exemple ?

Le « ça » fut ponctué par un coup de langue sur l'extrémité de la virilité de son cadet, qui provoqua un hoquet étranglé de la victime consentante de ces attentions. Il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres sur toute la longueur du sexe offert, avant de le prendre complètement en bouche et de faire plusieurs aller et retour.

- Aaaaaaah… Oui… Mmmmh… Jin, plus… plus vite ! implora le plus jeune en basculant la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés de plaisir.

Comme pour l'obliger à céder à ses désirs, Kame plaqua une main sur sa nuque et passa les doigts de la seconde dans les cheveux soyeux de son aîné, qui se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa requête.

Le rythme des caresses buccales, accompagnées de savants coups de langue, prit alors une cadence effrénée, qui firent gémir Kazuya sans discontinuer, jusqu'à ce sa main se crispe dans l'épaisse chevelure brune et qu'il se déverse brusquement dans la bouche d'Akanishi dans un long râle d'extase, le cœur cognant contre ses côtes et la respiration saccadée.

Satisfait, ce dernier avala la semence de son compagnon et se lécha les lèvre avec délectation, comme un chat qui vient de déguster un bol de crème, puis se releva et se colla de nouveau à lui, frottant son bas-ventre douloureux d'excitation contre le sien.

- On continue, Kazu ? murmura-t-il sensuellement.

- Si tu t'arrête là, je te crève, répondit l'intéressé, la voix rauque et le souffle court. Grouille.

- Quelle impatience, mon Kazu…

- Magne-toi, bordel ! exigea le plus jeune.

- Dis-moi les mots magiques…

- Mais vas te faire foutre !

- Avec plaisir, mais par qui ? rétorqua Jin en souriant.

- T'es con, putain ! Tu te dépêche ou t'attend le dégel ?

Sans rien dire, l'aîné fit tomber ses propres vêtements, fit pivoter son cadet pour se retrouver dos à lui et, s'agrippant à ses hanches, le pénétra brusquement.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaanh ! s'exclama Kame, autant de douleur que de plaisir, avant de remuer le bassin pour l'inciter à continuer, en appuyant ses avant bras contre la cloison de bois devant lui, offrant ainsi à son amant une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins.

Alors, Jin se mit à donner quelques coups de bassin lents, décrivant des cercles qui touchèrent l'ensemble de l'intimité de son compagnon, qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir et remua de nouveau, plaquant son postérieur contre le bas-ventre de son compagnon, le faisant entrer plus profondément en lui.

- Aaaaaaaaanh ! Jin !

Les coups de bassin d'Akanishi prirent force et ampleur en entendant son petit ami gémir sans discontinuer. Gémissements qui se muèrent en cris étouffés par ses lèvres lorsque les mouvements de son aîné heurtèrent sa prostate et qu'il s'appliqua à garder le même angle. Alors, après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Kazuya se libéra pour la seconde fois dans un cri de jouissance, bientôt rejoint par Jin, vaincu par le resserrement de la chair de son cadet autour de lui.

- Ah putain Kazu… Je sais pas comment tu fais… mais j'ai l'impression que… plus le temps passe… et meilleur t'es, souffla-t-il en le serrant contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, la joue sur sa nuque.

- Bah je te… retourne le… compliment… hein… haleta le plus jeune, le cœur battant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Kame sembla se souvenir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Oh, le jeu !

La remarque fit rire Jin, toujours en lui.

- Ah Kazu, c'est tout toi ça. Pas romantique pour deux yens. On vient de faire l'amour et toi, tu casse tout en t'inquiétant de ça.

- Bah t'as vu où on est aussi…

- Ca a pas eu l'air de te gêner.

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent et Jin embrassa son compagnon sur la nuque, avant de se retirer doucement de lui pour se rhabiller. Kazuya fit de même, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Dis, c'est bizarre, on a pas vu passer les deux autres du tout.

- T'as raison, c'est lou…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car un gémissement sonore et explicite se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter et ils réprimèrent un éclat de rire.

- On dirait que l'obscurité a donné des idées à d'autres que nous.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi on n'a pas vu passer nos adversaires. Ils étaient occupés aussi.

Quelques instants plus tard, une sirène résonnait et une voix synthétique répétait en boucle « mission terminée », tandis que l'animateur demandait aux participants de raccrocher leur arme à leur gilet et de revenir en salle de briefing. Rapidement, Jin et Kazuya remirent leurs gilets dont le compteur affichait toujours zéro, à l'instar de ceux de leurs adversaires et retournèrent dans la petite pièce où ils les raccrochèrent. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la salle d'attente… et écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis qu'un cri unanime franchissait leurs lèvres.

- Pi ! Ryo ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en reconnaissant leurs « adversaires ».

- Hein ? Kame et Jin ? fit Yamapi, tout aussi stupéfait.

- Ah bah je comprends mieux pourquoi on ne vous a pas vus passer, fit Akanishi avec un sourire en coin. Nishikido t'as sauté dessus je parie.

- Bah vous pouvez parler, rétorqua Ryo. J'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vus passer non plus. Donc je conclus que t'as aussi sauté sur Kame.

Il y eut un silence puis Jin reprit la parole.

- C'était bien, le lazer game. Il faudra remettre ça, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tout à fait d'accord, firent à l'unisson Pi, Ryo et Kame.


End file.
